The Cottage
by Arsenic Kisses
Summary: A weekend in the woods in a familial cottage. Two friends, one bed and one hell of a flirtatious tension. What will ensue? We'll soon find out.
1. A Little Vacation

Author's Note: I feel really overzealous, starting new stories before I finish others, but I can't help myself. This one came running at me at full force, so I decided to post it. Please let me know if you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I do enjoy writing them immensely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie palmed the key, feeling the grit from the keyhole caked onto its surface transferring to her hand. Auggie was standing by the mouth of the gate, one hand on his cane, the other on the post where the door latched. She looked back at him from the front door, smiling at his expression. He was somewhere between confused, elated, and curious which made his brow look particularly fetching in the late afternoon sun. She stuck the key into the door for the second time, wiggled it, and let the tumblers fall back to allow her entrance. Leaning into the doorway, she flicked the lights on. Annie could practically hear the electricity buzz as the lights sputtered into illumination. She set her suitcase in the entryway, far from where they would be walking and then went back for Auggie's. As she reached for it, his hand captured her wrist.

"Annie, you're not carrying that."

"But, I want to take everything inside before you go in."

"Annie," he sighed in good-natured exasperation, "We've been driving for hours. All I want to do is find out what kind of surprise this is. Please, let's just-"

"Let me take your bag inside and you will." He rolled his sightless eyes and released her wrist. As he listened to her drag his bag up the gravel path, he wondered just what kind of things she had in store for this weekend. It wasn't hard for her to lull him into a vacation with her. In fact, he'd need just as little convincing if all she wanted to do was take a trip down to the grocery store for the essentials. It was almost unbelievable, how much of a puppy dog he had become for her. And yet, he was happier than ever.

"So," she began, returning to his side, "This is the cottage."

"Ah, so that's why everything smells like pine." She grinned.

"Yeah… See, my brother-in-law inherited this place when his paternal grandfather died. He and my sister don't visit it very often and well, I thought a nice vacation would do us both some good. It is, however, a bit musty in there. We're gonna have to open the windows." Auggie smirked, switching his cane from one hand to the other so that he could hold her elbow. As she walked up the path, she began describing the outside. It's faded cornflower blue exterior, the creeping ivy on the northern side of the house, the shingled roof and chimney stack. It was quaint and dilapidated, but it was picturesque in its shoddy way.

"Three steps up, Auggie." She said as they ascended to the porch. He could feel the wood give and groan as they reached then landing. Annie stopped at the door.

"Do you want me to show you around, or would you rather explore?" she asked, biting her lip pensively. She wanted everything to be just right for him. Her best friend deserved nothing less. He smiled at her.

"You can leave me to my own devices. Just shout if you see me walking towards peril, okay?" She laughed softly, opening the door.

"You've got it." Once inside, she went about opening all the windows. It truly was stale from being shut up for so long without life and the pair found themselves coughing every so often. Auggie's fingers went about analyzing every dusty surface, his mind drawing out a map as he roamed. The area they had entered into was the kitchen and dining room. A small table with four chairs lay on one side while a kitchen with a very antique icebox stood on the other. Through a narrow hallway lay the living room and branching off of that was the one and only bedroom/bathroom. He ran into furniture every so often, but managed to save himself from bruises and cuts. Just as he was sure he'd finished his analysis, he ran into something, his hands flying up to protect his face.

"Annie-?" She came bustling into the room, her eyes wide.

"Oh, the ladder to the loft."

"Awesome." He said, beginning to climb it. She grabbed onto the hem of his shirt in protest.

"Slow down, speedy. We don't know how stable that thing is." He paused for a moment and jumped down haphazardly.

"Can I explore up there later?" he asked, pretending to be a child as he bounced up and down in excitement. She scoffed with a smile.

"Yes. Let's just get unpacked, okay?" Auggie moved out of her way as she slid the ladder on its rolling track towards the far wall. In the bedroom, Annie stared at the solitary bed, a queen-sized obstacle.

"I promise not to spoon," he said, a mischievous eyebrow arched upward on his face.

"Har Har." She mocked, knocking her hip into his. He moved towards the right side of the bed and after much prodding and poking, began putting his things in the dresser behind him. Annie did the same, taking the closet as her own space. Once all was put away, she sat on the bed and sighed.

"Anne, you're sighing." He said, settling down next to her. The bed had no sheets as of yet, but Annie had come prepared. Danielle had packed a fresh set for her, as well as a whole week's worth of food. Annie wondered if Danielle was trying to be mom for everyone sometimes.

"I'm just glad we're here and I don't have to drive anymore."

"I offered to take turns." he deadpanned, making her choke with laughter. He slung an arm around her and hugged her to him sideways. She looked up at him, his face forward with hair falling anyway it chose to. How strange it was, being so close to him.

"Auggie, do you wanna take a walk by the lake? It's only half a mile into the woods from here." She could tell he wasn't comfortable with the thought of being in the woods, but as long as she was there with him, it would be alright. Wouldn't it?

"Okay," he said the emotions in his eyes nowhere to be found on his face.

"If you're uncomfortable, then we don't have to go."

"No, I want to." He smiled, eyes brightening up. She was mollified by this and taking his hand, led him out the back door and down the well-trodden path. He had neglected to bring his laser cane on this trip, so the long one would have to do for the weekend. The sun was still bright and she linked arms with him. Birds carried on in song above them and Annie couldn't help but take in the beauty of their surroundings. More than ever, she wished Auggie could see it. Yet, he seemed at ease, walking with confidence.

Upon reaching the lake, Annie broke free of their entangled arms and ran to the water's edge with a joyous squeal.

"The water is so blue!" she sighed, taking off her shoes. Auggie moved towards the sound of her revelry, touching her shoulder once his outstretched hand found it.

"Take off your shoes Auggie, walk in the water with me!" She said, touching him knuckles in the way only she could. He sat down on the grass and began unlacing his military style boots, the motion down to muscular memory. He tucked his socks inside his shoes and moved cautiously towards the water. Annie leaned down and rolled up her pants, looking over at him as he did the same. His eyes darted back and forth as he touched his toes to the lapping edge. Annie went to his side and touched his forearm.

"It's wonderful." He offered, his head angled towards her upturned face. She smiled, walking into the water farther with him. He could feel the vibrations of flitting fish swerving helter skelter around his calves. His grip tensed every so often, surprised by new sensations.

"I'm glad you came along with me. We needed a break from the office." She said, looking towards the opposite shore. The horizon had begun to darken a few minutes before and she eyed the clouds with a wary expression. Auggie nodded, his grasp limp around the folded cane. Thunder grumbled from over the distant pines, urging the wise to scurry indoors. Auggie's ear seemed to perk up.

"We should head inside." Annie suggested, taking a firm hold on her arm. Auggie didn't budge.

"Oh, come one, where's your sense of adventure, Walker?"

"You wanna get soaked? You're gonna get a cold and the whole weekend will be ruined?"

"Me? I've got the immune system of a horse. You're the delicate flower here." She playfully punched him in the shoulder, making him lean down and splash some water up in retaliation. She dodged the attack with very little grace only to retaliate through another, if not a tad harder, play punch. As thunder roared, the pair splashed and swung, falling into giggling fits.

"So much for staying dry." He scoffed, slapdash wet patches soaking him like army camo. Annie's hair, drenched on one side and perfectly dry on the other, featured her face like an impressionistic picture frame.

"You started it."

"Oh no, slugger. That was you!" he laughed, pointing at her while doubling over. In the distance, a lightning bolt came down like an executioner's ax on a distance tree. Auggie and Annie jumped.

"Lightening?" he asked, his voice taking on a new kind of fear. Annie took his hand and lead him out of the water. Gathering up their shoes, she guided them back to the cottage.

"The windows!" she exclaimed, dropping everything on the porch and running now, it had been raining for a good 5 minutes and she tried her best to prevent damage. Auggie knelt down and tried in vain to find the scattered shoes. He could hear her running about and couldn't help but laugh.

"It's so wet by the windows. Please, be careful." She said, taking the shoes from him. He stood, his hair hanging in wet dreads around his eyes. He moved to the doorway and listened for her. She was humming, digging through something.

"Annie, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a mop."

"Let it dry on its own." Auggie suggested, moving to step right in a puddle. She rushed up to him and deftly placed a gentle hand on his chest.

"Watch out, Tiger. You're gonna slip." She lead him around the watery mine-field to the bedroom.

"Lemme get you a towel." She said, moving towards the bathroom. He stripped off his shirt, trying to let his body dry a little on its own. Re-entering the room, Annie uttered a "woah"

"What?"

"You've… got a tattoo."

"Yep. I got it when I was in the Army. A few weeks before my accident, actually." Annie handed him the towel, blushing as his fingers brushed hers.

"It's nice." She said with a smirk. He gave her a goofy grin, toweling off his hair. She sat down next to him, listening to the thunder outside.

"I hope it doesn't rain all weekend."

"I'm sure we'll find something to do, Annie. Don't worry." With Auggie's smile reassuring her, she could not argue, nor did she want to.

Chapter end. Please anticipate more and let me know how you liked it!

Sincerely,

Aresenic


	2. Penny for the Guy?

Author's Note: Chapter two, after much ado, is here! Please enjoy and let me know how you like it!

Disclaimer: Do no own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was prepared rather unceremoniously and spread like a picnic on the living room floor. Auggie felt nothing but grateful to Danielle, who had made some of the best pulled chicken sandwiches he'd ever had, coupled with some strange but enjoyable mini-quiches. Annie had poured their second helping of wine into two less-than-classy but highly functional plastic wine glasses and was now sipping on hers gingerly. Auggie, holding the glass in the worst way possible, drank his increasingly warmed wine at a faster, robust pace.

"So, how was it?" she asked, beginning to pile trash onto her paper plate. He smiled, feeling heady with the wine circulating through his system. She puffed up her cheeks, smiling at his buzz. Taking the trash to the kitchen, she let him cap the leftovers and stack the Tupperware for storage in the icebox. She took those away and he took the blanket outside for a good shake. The rain had stopped for a time, so under the cover of the porch, he could rid the blanket of crumbs without getting horribly soaked. As she moved to take it from him, he clung to it.

"What are you doing?"

"I was…going to fold it?" she eyed him, her face amused and puzzled. He took the corners of one end and gestured with a sweep of his head for her to do the same. Bringing the corners together, he slid his fingers over and between the fold to find the other side. Annie mirrored this, bringing her folded end to him. Holding it, he waited for her to fold the bottom up again. As they did this, she watched his eyes. Annie wondered why she had become so keen on staring into them for hours. They could be so mesmerizing one moment, then they could betray him the next. She wondered if he knew about their limpid turnstile of emotion.

Taking the blanket from him, she failed to resist the urge to tuck a long, loose curl behind his ear. His eyes flickered back and forth, leaning into the gesture slightly.

"Thanks, Mom." He said with a wink. She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, fine. Go make the bed, Mr. Independent." He moved off, taking slightly timid steps towards the bedroom. She laid the blanket over the back of the couch, knowing that she had dusted it thoroughly before dinner and was now safe to put things on top of. She cleaned the forks and glasses, letting them air-dry in the dish rack. As she moved back towards the living room, she paused to watch him. He was systematically securing each corner of the bottom sheet before moving onto the top. The comforter came next and was folded down like a hotel bed. As he finished fluffing the pillows, she cleared her throat from the doorway.

"Enjoy the show, Walker?"

"I was not watching." She said with a smile in her voice.

"Guiltypartysaywhat?"

"What?" He laughed at her, falling back on the bed. She jumped on the bed next to him, pinning him down by his elbows. Her hair hung down and tickled his nose. He scrunched up his face, sniffling wildly.

"Hey! Cut it out." He said, trying to tickle her sides. She dodged left and right, rolling towards the pillows to avoid his attacks. He sat up, hair in multiple directions.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked, eyes towards the corner. She looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"What movie? I didn't bring any with me." He moved to the dresser, pulling out a stack of movies from the top drawer.

"I also brought a portable DVD player, just in case." Annie took them from his hands. Each had plastic labels, raised and opaque bumps over the front and on the spine of each case. She shifted through them, making noises of disapproval or consideration over each. He suppressed a smile, and without much success.

"Okay, it's between Arsenic and Old Lace and V for Vendetta."

"Woof, those aren't different ends of the spectrum." He said, hands on his hips, looking serious. She laughed, handing him the movies she didn't want to watch.

"V for Vendetta." She said with finality after letting her eyes bounce back and forth from cover to cover. Auggie pulled out the portable DVD player and set it up. She lay on her stomach, facing the foot of the bed. Once the main menu music blared on, Auggie adjusted the volume and pressed the play button. He settled down next to her, crossing his arms and laying his head down to listen.

"_Voila!"_ proclaimed V from the tiny speakers, "_In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villian by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished!" _Annie listened as Auggie joined in on the speech, reciting along with the masked man with perfect diction and style. Her mouth hung agape, a smile tweaking at each corner.

"Auggie, you're such a ham." She said, giving him a gentle noogie. He batted her hand away, but smiled vibrantly before laying his head down once more. During the course of the movie, when there were long periods of no dialogue, Annie would offer subtle descriptions of the action even though she could tell from his performance he had seen it more times that he could account for.

Auggie's arm had gradually laid itself across her middle back, casual and friendly. Annie enjoyed the warmth of it, lacing the hand she was leaning on with his. His head picked up, seeming to stare at her intently.

As the last images of the movie played, she leaned her head on his. "_No one will ever forget that night and what it meant for this country. But I will never forget the man and what he meant to me." _Evey's last words lilted and died, the music crescendo'd and the credits began to roll. Annie turned off the player and closed the screen.

"That was great." She said, stretching her arms over her head and rolling onto her back. Auggie smiled, placing the DVD player out of the way and sitting up to stretch out his legs and back. She watched his muscles ripple through his shirt and bit the inside of her cheek.

"It's late…." She said, after shaking herself out of her stupor. Auggie hit the side of his watch, with chirped out the hour. _1:34 A.M._ Letting out a low whistle, he turned back to her.

"Should we turn in then?"

"I suppose. We have all day tomorrow to have fun and today was so wonderful."

"Alright then." Auggie pulled down the covers while Annie shut the light. After much adjusting, pillow-fluffing and general shifting from side to stomach to side, the pair tried to get comfortable. Annie felt his heat on her back and she tucked her hand under her chin. He grumbled and groaned audibly before tapping her softly.

"Annie, this isn't working…"

"Why? are you okay?"

"No, I mean- I sleep on my back or my stomach, and there's not enough room… do you mind if I sleep on the couch?"

"No...of course not. I mean, I'd rather you stay where it's comfortable… Here…lay on your back." She got onto her knees and watched him shuffle and wiggle in the semi-darkness. One hand thrown up by his head, he was finally able to relax. She viewed this picture critically and then placed herself accordingly. Her head on his shoulder, arm splayed across his chest, she tucked up her knees and curled up into his side. Auggie felt his heart quicken but tried to soothe it.

"I thought we agreed no spooning." He teased.

"This isn't spooning, it's compromise."

"You're trying to seduce me, Ms. Walker."

" I'm making you comfortable so we can share the bed. Don't get any funny ideas." Annie snuggled closed to him, hearing his heart beat. She counted the repetitive palpitations a first, but their steadfast, even tone soon lulled her into a blissful sleep.

Auggie, lay awake for a while, taking in the scent of her hair, the soothing sound of her breathing. He imagined what she looked like. He had done so over and over, unable to piece together a clear image. All descriptions of her had been shoddy and nowhere near descriptive enough. Prying details out of Stu was like dealing with Hemingway and Joan was as open about such things as a bank vault. So whatever he got was out of Jai, and he was too jealous to give him a proper description.

"Annie?" he whispered, eyebrows piqued upward in anticipation. No answer for a good few seconds lead him to surmise that she was out cold. Taking the fingers of his free hand, he traced the shape of her face.

Heart-shaped face. Wide, exotic lips. A straight nose and two almond-shaped eyes. Her hair, a golden honey blond he was told, felt silken between his fingers. They had never been this close before. He wondered if something like this would have or could have happened sooner. Auggie leaned his head onto her and closed his eyes, not really noticing the difference.

He couldn't help wondering about Annie, about all she said and did. The way her fingers touched him softly. Just a touch spoke volumes sometimes. Auggie was just having a hard time getting everything she was broadcasting. Wrong frequency, different language- what was it? He didn't know, but he'd get it sooner or later. For that moment, he let himself sleep on it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alright, lemme know how you like it :P

Sincerely,

Arsenic


	3. You've Got the Love

Author's note: I am SOOOOOO sorry I took forever to update! Life caught up with me in the worst way and my life is consumed with working in retail ( my car doesn't pay for itself XD) So, please enjoy this next chapter and I'll try my hardest to update quicker in the future.

Disclaimer: Not owned by moi.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the morning, Annie's eyes snapped open. The sun was just rising and she was alone in the bed. She noticed a prevalent smell of coffee and the humidity hanging in the air. Sitting up, her hand nursed her despicable bedhead as she surveyed the room. The sound of running water drew her gaze from the dawn outside to the bathroom door. Ajar, the steam seeped through sluggishly. She got to her feet and moved towards the sound, as if she were unfamiliar with it. From the bathroom, she could hear him humming a jazzy tune. Through the shower curtain, a faint outline of his form made her cheeks flush pink.

If she hadn't noticed that she was holding her breath, it was apparent as the water turned off and a gasp escaped her lips. Like a child caught, she bolted from the room on light feet, skidded around the couch and bounded into the kitchen. Once there she clutched the countertop as she tried to regain her breath. What _was_ she _doing_? She shook her head trying to gather her wits but, exceedingly flustered, she merely went to make herself a cup of coffee from the prepared pot. Just as she finished blending the creamer into her cup, he came in with mildly toweled hair. It hung down in soft, damp clusters around his eyes.

"Annie?"

"Good morning, Auggie." She said, her voice cracking softly. She tried hard to clear the thick sounds of sleep from her voice with a sip of coffee, hoping he wouldn't mention her snooping. That is, if he had noticed at all.

"I made coffee, just in case."

"I saw. Thanks, it's just what I needed." Auggie nodded, his smile mild but genuine. Silence fell as she sipped and he smiled. It was as if something needed to be said, but it was stuck under the elephant in the room; the big, pink, tutu-wearing elephant. Annie sat her mug down and moved towards him. He was in a pair of dark grey jeans, the towel draped over his naked shoulder blades left to catch stray droplets from his hair. He angled his ear towards her approaching steps.

"So, what's the plan for today, Aug?" she took in every detail of his face, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he was uncertain. She imagined what his kisses felt like then, unsure of why. The notion fled as quickly as it had come, but it had left a mental impression; a thing to haunt her later.

"Well, we could go back to the lake, if the weather is nice. Or we could explore that loft over the living room."

"Breakfast at some point?" she chimed in.

"We're only human after all, "he quipped, the right side of his mouth pulling up into a sideways smirk. She touched his shoulder in that familiar way, but found herself lingering longer than usual. He made no motion to stop her or speak against it. Conversely, he moved into her caress, letting his hand fall naturally onto her waist, right where the curve of her hip began.

"It's nice…to see you in such relaxed clothes." She said, her voice sounding impossibly soft.

"I'm shirtless."

"Can't get more relaxed than that," she said, her eyebrow arching upward. He laughed that breathy sputter of his, gleaming white teeth charming her into the pits of a seemingly unrequited infatuation. Never the less, they remained this way for a good while before Annie decided to check upon the weather. At that point, Auggie went to retrieve a shirt and perhaps a smidgen of sanity. Her proximity, the sense of her warmth through her nightshirt, made him feel like an inexperienced teen. He sensed his hands shaking so violently from the thought that he shoved them in his pockets. Then he realized that being a blind man in an unfamiliar house with hands in his pockets was more than foolish: it was downright idiotic.

"Looks like another rainy one, Aug." Annie called from the living room, a hint of disappointment in her voice as the thunder began its cacophonous chorus from above. He pulled those shivering hands from his pockets and padded out to the living room. Once there, he stuffed right back in, trying to look casual (a thing he did oh-so-well.)

"How imminent is the downpour?" he asked as the light pitter-patter of a prelude began.

"Exceedingly. But if it rains right now, maybe it will clear up by afternoon and we can go out then." Auggie nodded, feeling his nerves calm. This was Annie. _Annie._ There was no way that she meant to get him all hot and bothered, was there? No, no possible way.

"That's something I've never seen before," said she, her voice amused.

"Hmm?"

"You, with your hands in your pockets." Auggie pulled his now steadied hands out but became unsure of what to do with them.

"No, no. It was cute. You can put them back." He slid them down his sides slowly, eyebrow arched playfully. She laughed, crossing the room to the ladder and pulling it away from the wall. Moving back to his side, she linked arms with him and lead him to it.

"Up and up?"

"You first, Agent Walker. I'll catch you if you fall." He teased, grinning like a mischievous little boy. She scoffed and began to ascend, her favorite person not too far behind. Upon reaching the top, Annie made a face of pensive wonder. Auggie settled himself down a few feet away from the ladder and seemed to look about.

"Describe it?" he asked, the 'please' a tremor in his throat she couldn't deny. Annie settled down next to him and looked about.

"It's pretty empty. A trunk in the far right corner, some of Katia and Chloe's old toys from a few summers ago. A loveseat by the window directly in front of us. Other than some cobwebs, that's about it. Tiny bookshelf to the left, but it's mainly empty." Auggie nodded, standing and moving to the right. Locating the trunk, he beckoned for her to join him.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she warned good-heartedly.

"But satisfaction brought him back." And with that, the musk that had conquered the house not a day ago exploded from its condensed home within the aged trunk. Annie shooed away dust whilst Auggie found the courage to stick his hands inside to explore. His fingers brushed against old paper and folded cloth, taking in each texture like a drug. Annie pulled out a few things and inspected them; love letters from war, recipes and journal entries jumped at her aggressively, yearning to be read after so long.

"My dearest love," she began, getting her friends attention rather swiftly. His hands crept out of the trunk and back onto his lap to listen, "the days pass so slowly with you away. I pray you are safe in Europe. What is war like, my love? Are you eating enough? I know that it is silly for me to ask that but well, with you so far I can't help but feel restless. Please write soon, my love."

"Your reading voice is quite melodic."

"Oh, Auggie-"

"No," he said, voice dropping down in his earnest, "really. Will you read more?" She sifted through the trunk some more and pulled out another letter. Opening it, she began again.

" My dearest, I've heard about what has happened. My heart yearns to be with you, yet you insist I stay here until you return. You promise you are on the way, but with each passing moment, all I can think about is you; the way your letters are no longer in your own hand, but in that of the nurses. How bad is it, truly, dearest? Will you still-" Annie stopped, reading the last part of the sentence to herself over and over. Auggie's eyes searched his personal darkness.

"Annie?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"What does it say?" Annie looked at him then, her eyes taking in his sweet face. His blindness seemed like nothing on a day to day basis, but maybe she was downplaying his struggle in her mind because he did the same. She wasn't there when he lost it. She'll never share the anguish. And now, as his eyes searched in vain, she whimpered again. Clearing her throat with some effort, she decided to finish the letter.

"Will you still be able to see me? You did not tell me very much and my mind is jumping to wild conclusions. Come home to me, my love. Come home. I cannot live without you. Please come home. Love always, Abigail."

Auggie's mouth had flat-lined, his eyes downcast. Memories of bright light and screaming pain came back to him. Shrapnel, needles, the distinct smell of the hospital and drills and drills and drills of walking with a cane. The cacophony of the memory was too much. Annie's gentle hand upon his helped his mind snap back into reality.

"I've put the letters away. We don't have to read anymore. Auggie?"

"Yeah." She moved closer to him, her hand caressing his cheek. He was taciturn for a long while, yet he leaned into her touch once again. She couldn't imagine the pain the couple in the letter must have felt and she couldn't begin to fathom the same pain Auggie went through all on his own.

"Auggie, did you do it by yourself?"

"Do what?"

"Face your-"

"Disability?" Annie bit her lip, knowing she had offended without intent. His eyes were limpid, but she knew he wouldn't cry. He wasn't the type. Softly, she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Show me."

"Show you-what?"

"What it's like. Show me."

"Annie, I'd rather not-"

"_Trust me, August." _With those three heartfelt words, Auggie decided to heed her request. Reaching back into the trunk, he pulled out a scarf his fingers had fondled earlier and pocketed it.

"Downstairs. I don't want either of us to break anything important." A small smile on his face, he descended the ladder first, holding his hand out for her to take once she reached the floor. Fingers laced, she was twirled into his chest than spun about to face the window. Taking out the scarf, Auggie tied it gently around her eyes.

"Make sure no light is coming in." Annie adjusted slightly then stood waiting. Auggie moved around her and towards the distant wall.

"Take a moment, think about where you are. Then walk to me." Annie stood, her arms sweeping around her. It was disorienting, this feeling. Like falling inside of your own skin. Each step was uncertain, each breath like a beacon to someone-anyone- to help her towards the light.

"Keep coming, Annie. Don't give up." She felt herself gain confidence in his voice, moving quicker and nicking her ankle on a table leg. Drawing in a hiss of pain, Annie stumbled into his arms.

"Careful, Walker," he smiled, "you're becoming a damsel in distress."

"Oh, Har."

"You're my favorite damsel," confided he, his smile a warm feeling she could sense in her heart. Raising her hands to his face, her suspicions were happily proven true.

"That's amazing."

"It is kind of magical, it its own macabre way." She loved the way his lips felt in motion. She pulled the scarf off her eyes and stared at him again. Silently, she brought his hands to her cheeks.

"I must confess, I looked at you last night, while you were sleeping. Forgive me, but I couldn't help it."

"There is nothing to forgive, Auggie."

"May I look again?" With a noise of approval, he began to trail his fingers over her supple skin, absorbing her features a second time. Their breath intermingled between them causing Annie's cheeks to flush.

"This is nice." she said, feeling herself surrender to him fingertips. Auggie nodded, taking her chin between his fingers gently and tilting her head up. Annie could feel her eyes close, her entire body thrust it's desires into her throat as a moan that barely escaped their touching lips. Kissing in the mind-morning light, Annie had a feeling that this was simple friendship no longer.

"We've crossed a line, I'm sure." She breathed out after their kiss broke.

"A very blurred and nearly non-existent line, yes." He replied. The glimmer in his eye made her grab him by the hair and kiss him roughly on the mouth.

"I'll show you just how blurred it's going to get."

"Bring it, Walker."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lemme know how you like it. I love reviews (subtle hint, but not really XD)

Love,

Arsenic


	4. Happiness is Getting You Down

Arsenic here! I am such a derelict author, not updating faster! Life has been crazy, so I sat down, stuck to my guns and wrote this out. More to come, please bear with me.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Pardon moi :P

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The rain didn't let up, but the pair didn't mind. It was as if the outside world didn't matter anymore. Annie had gotten him out of his shirt before he could react and Auggie had thrust her pajama pants down over her hips and to the floor before pushing her onto the bed. They spent hours pitching and tossing in the decidedly lovely throws of kissing and groping. Hips pressed against hips, shuddering breaths of desire escaped their lips. Annie undressed herself all the way and insisted that he touch her. His hands were stiff at first, and then it was exaltation. They made love as none could have.

It didn't feel wrong, and it didn't feel out of place. Their relationship was unique, perilous, and always mutual. Annie lay in his arms afterwards and could not be more content. His breathing was still fast-paced from the effort, but he wasn't winded.

"Auggie…" she sighed, nuzzling into his chest. He let his fingers become tangled in her hair, outrageously enthralled and intoxicated by her. This woman, who had waltzed into his life on a delicate cloud of Joe Malone and made him think of not much else. So smart, so lovely, and ever so bewitching. He wished he had sight to see this good angel, but what was the point of wishing for that? He had _felt_ her. He knew almost every curve of her body now. And there was something so beautiful about that. Outside the midday sun began to poke through the dense cloud cover, prompting Annie to cover her eyes and moan.

"What?" he laughed, stroking her shoulder.

"Mr. Sun is shining his golden beams into my eyes and burning my corneas."

"Be delicate with the language, Walker. Some of us don't have the privilege of such abuse." She blushed, shifting closer to her favorite handler. And he handled her _very _well.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It was the day after when things began to go sour. It began with a phone call from Jai Wilcox. It was pleasant enough, Annie thought. He asked if she wanted to go out that night and being on vacation, Annie gracefully declined. This was at 8:35 the next morning, during a hot cup of Earl Grey tea.

"It's hard to believe we get reception up here." Auggie said. It was dry, off-handed and seemed like nothing, but Annie knew otherwise. She peered at him over her mug, watching him sip and seemingly stare into the line of trees before him.

"Yep. Jai seemed surprised too." His mouth twitched then, in that particular way. He was either annoyed or extremely annoyed when it twitched that way. He sipped again, eyes still sightlessly trained on the pines. Annie got that icky feeling in her stomach. It was the same icky feeling she got when her sister looked at her disappointedly or Joan pursed her lips. She felt persecuted and her skin crawled. She found herself glaring instead of just observing him, her ill feelings seething via a lump in her throat. Before she knew it, the words left her mouth.

"I'm_ what_?" was his surprised retort.

"You're jealous."

"Of what, Annie?" How did he manage to sound like that, so full of disappointment? Annie tossed her hair back out of her face, flippant.

"Jai. You think he's going to win me over with his charm, or looks. You've always had a sour spot for him, since the day I met you."

"Jai and I don't get along, Annie. We never have. I don't see why you think I'd be jealous." By now, Auggie had his elbows on his knees, empty mug rolling between his hands in agitation. Anything to focus on, he thought, besides this bubbling anger.

"Because he just called, out of the blue, asking me out to dinner. We just slept together, Auggie. It's an understandable reaction. It's a reaction I'd expect."

"You want me to be jealous?"

"No, I-"

"Then why are you doing this?" he set the mug aside, sat up and bore his gaze into her. Annie felt perturbed but would not back down. Something about this told her to not back down. She had a right to be mad? Didn't she?

"You made that comment! I wouldn't have said any of this if it weren't for that comment!"

"What comment? What did I say?"

Annie puffed air between her lips, miffed. " That 'reception' comment."

"It was from a technical aspect!"

"It was not and you damn well know it! God, Auggie, why are you denying it?"

"Because it's not true!"

"Stop lying!" Auggie stood then, the chair behind him jumping back a touch. Annie leaned back in surprise at this abrupt change in levels.

"You want me to stop denying things? Fine! I'll stop denying that I'm jealous. Jealous that Jai gets to try and take you, right in front of me at every chance he gets. I'll stop denying that he does it to spite. That he does it in front of me, purposely because I'm blind. I'll stop denying that I care for you, and I'll stop denying that sleeping with you was a mistake!"

"What?" Annie's voice was nothing but a whisper, fragile like a child's mind. Auggie knew that he didn't mean that last part. It was a lie. He did it to hurt her, make her feel bad for what she'd said. He wasn't jealous. He wasn't. Auggie heard her breathing, so shallow and frail.

"Tell me that's not true." He closed his eyes to her plea, squeezing them when she demanded, "_Tell me_." Auggie remembered counting the steps the day of their arrival, the creak of the aged wood. He recounted them now, dashing down and out the gate. He had to walk, had to get away from it.

The mistakes he'd made. Those horrid words he'd said. Without his cane, Auggie Anderson ventured forth into the woods, like Rapunzel's prince looking for what mattered.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Annie Walker didn't ask him where he was going, nor did she move from her spot on the porch swing. She watched the shadows of the trees change directions, skipped lunch and ignored the rest of her now chilled tea. Auggie had gone off on his own, fuming.

And she didn't care.

Didn't care.

Annie mulled over that thought, turned it backwards, sideways, over itself in her mind. She didn't like it. She didn't like it because she did care. She cared for him: Cared so deeply that it stung. His stupidity, her stupidity- it had caused this. Jai's phone call had tossed a gleaming little monkey wrench into their budding happiness. She felt as if she should have known, should have anticipated the reaction. Jai and Auggie were not friends. Co-workers who were civil, but not really friends.

Annie was their common bond. She was just another reason for them to fight. She found this revelation to but just another sickly feeling in her stomach that grew to be another lump in her throat. She stared at the front gate, wishing she had never taken this vacation to the cottage. That she had never brought Auggie. That she had never let her emotions run rampant. She had done it with Ben and look how that turned out. Why, why did she do this to herself?

Then she realized, with a newfound clarity. It had been hours since he had gone into those woods. Hours since he'd walked off the porch and down the path alone. Annie, derelict friend and lover, had let her handler off into the woods alone. Blind, angry and alone.

Sliding her sneakers on properly, Annie leapt off the steps and down the path. As if propelled by Mercury himself, she began to run. Ran like the devil was at her heels.

"Auggie!" she cried, but no one answered.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

That's all for now. More to come!

-Arsenic


End file.
